DarkSaiyan Revised
by DarkSaiyan17
Summary: ok i know i spelled saiyan wrong so i made the nessesary changes and im resubmiting it


Origins of The Dark Saiyan

By: Brian Orthman

I do not own Dragon Ball Z 

_Before the planet Vegita was destroyed there was one other pod that was sent to Earth to assist Kakarot (Goku). The child's name was Alex, his power was not great but it was a little higher then Goku's. Alex landed in America were he was adopted by a family on the east coast. Unlike Goku Alex was calm and passive when he landed on Earth. But like Goku Alex did not know of his true origins. Through out his life Alex heard of all the exploits of Goku and Alex wanted to be just like him. When Alex was older he decided to do just that and went to seek training. He was turned down by many due to the fact that all the masters could sense the great power, but also the greater evil within him. But there was one person who would train him._

MM- I will train but you must follow my training to the letter. Do you understand?

A- I will Master Marr, I promise

_For the next year Alex trained hard in the martial arts picking it up quite easily, more easily then most of the students under Master Marr's tutelage _

MM- You have done very well Alex

A- Thank you master (bows) Master I have heard talk of your Marrot Wave teqnique and was wondering if you could teach it to me…?

MM- I would but understand it will take 5 years to master completely

A- 5 years!?... Ok then I guess we should get started

MM- Very well, first you will have to gather your energy

A- (Eyes shut tightly in concentration)

MM- Now put your hands in front of you

A- Like this?

MM- Yes now force that energy out of your palms

A- (An energy blast goes and destroys a tree)

MM-(Shocked) That… was incredible I've never seen a student master the teqnique so quickly!

A- Well I am a fast learner I guess

MM- Well I guess that means I have to step up your training

_For the next 6 months Alex sparred with Marr and he learned how to get to Super Saiyan 2, then one day…_

A- (Knocks Marr down)… I win master

MM- (Chuckles) You have and I am sorry to say there's nothing more I can teach you Alex

A- But Master I want to be stronger

MM- Then I suggest you spend some time in our "Hyperbolic Time Chamber"

A- What's that?

MM- It's a place were you can get a years worth of training in one day

A- Wow lets go already then

MM- Follow me then

_They walked to a large wooden door_

A- Wow that looks cool Master

MM- Just wait till you see the inside, now Alex while your in there your going to experience some disturbing things

A- I can handle it Master

MM- I hope you can

A- (The door opens and he enters the room) Wow Master Marr was right it looks great on the inside

_An evil cackle is heard in a dark corner_

_Meanwhile on the outside_

MM- I do hope Alex is ready the dangers that lie in this chamber would destroy almost anyone; even I barely survived it….

_Back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber_

U- My name is Uza the demon of the east

A- You must have been the thing my master told me of, I have no quarrel with you now leave me alone and let me train

U- Oh then I guess if you don't mind if I have my fun with this little wench (a stifled scream is head)

A- Let her go you monster

U- Aww your no fun, just let me have a little taste (Licks the girls cheek)

G- (Stifled scream)

A- Wait a second… Laura?

L- (Spits out gag) Alex help me please!!!

A- Let her go now you monster!!! (Goes Super Saiyan)

U- She's so pretty I might play with her before I eat her (rips off her shirt)

A- I said let her go!!! (Goes Super Saiyan 2)

L- ALEX HELP MEEE!!!…. Huh? (Is in Alex's arms on the other side of the room)

U- You bastard that was my dinner!

L- (Crying) Thank you Alex thank you

A- Stay here while I take care of Uza

U- Big words for such a little man ha ha

A- Marrot Wave!! (An energy blast is sent towards Uza)

U-(Blows it out of the way) You will have to do better then that to get me

A- How …. That was my best attack …

U- Well it wasn't good enough little man

A- (Charges at Uza and starts to punch wildly)

U- I didn't think you had that much blood lust (blocks every punch with his finger) why do you care what happens to that bitch? From what I hear you and her do nothing but fight

A- I am not going to let you kill someone just to fill your disgusting belly

U- (Laughs manically) You want to know a secret?

A- (Still punching and kicking away) What!?

U- Ha ha well your friend Laura over there has a little soft spot for you ha ha

A- Huh she … likes me? (Gets distracted)

U- So weak (Lands one good punch in his stomach)

A- (Flies back and hits the wall hard) ugggh

U- Now where was I...? (Licks lips)

L- NOOO!!!

A- Ugh… Laura!!!

U- (Rips off her pants) Now I am going to let you watch as I have my way with her and then devour her

A- NO STOP!!!! (Goes Super Saiyan 3)

U- Huh!? His power level just made a huge jump Hey were did he go? (Is sent flying into the opposite wall) WHAT THE HELL!?

A- I told you to stop you monster

L- What took you, you loser!

A- (Gives her his shirt) Put this on not even that monster wants to see your disgusting body

L- HEY!!!...Look what he said earlier…about me liking you….

A- I know it was a lie to get under my skin….

L- Uh …yea…. (Looks sad)

A- (Charges at Uza) If I am going to get any stronger I have to defeat this thing 

U- Ha you still think you can win?

A- I don't think… I know! Now let's try this again MARROT WAVE!!!!

U- Huh!? (Hits him head on) ugh… you little brat….

A- Now Die! (Charges at Uza while punching him wildly)

U- (Blocks the punches with a little more difficulty) So you learned a new trick your still no match for me

A- (Breathing heavily) Well I guess ill have to kick it up a notch

U- How? You can barely stand

A- By searching a little deeper inside for that untapped saiyan power…

U- Ha!!! I can already tell you have used all your energy

L- Alex kick his ass if you don't he is not going to hold back and do horrible things to me

A- I am not fighting to protect you! I am fighting to train; don't think of me fighting him as a way of me caring about you, you're just a liability in all this

L- (Tears up a little) You're a cold hearted jerk

A- (Clenches fists) I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back Laura (Static sparkles around him)

U- What? Where is this extra energy coming from…?

A- When you piss someone off enough there obviously going to get some energy from their anger

U- That's still not going to be enough to beat me

A- AHHHHHH!!! (Goes Super Saiyan 4) How about now?

U- His power… its…unreal… 

L-Is that really Alex?

A- Now where were we? Oh yea (punches his gut) I was kicking your ass

U- ugggh (coughs up blood) Yo…you bastard

A-(Rips off Uza's arm) Oh I haven't even started yet

U- Die!!! (Shoots an energy blast and hits Alex straight in the face)

A- (Blows away the smoke) Huh? Did you do something?

U- What are you?

A- Ugh I have been saying it this whole fight …I (punches his face) am (punches it again a (punches his gut and sends him flying) Saiyan

U- AHHHH!!!! (Body bulks up to twice its normal size) Now I am getting serious

A-Uh oh…

U-(charges at him and lands a good punch in the gut)

A- Ugh (coughs up some blood)

L-Alex…

A-Stay back I can handle this… MARROT WAVE!!!

_They fought for what seemed like months at high speed landing blow after blow... If it wasn't for Laura's training she wouldn't have even been able to see them _

U- How… I am at maximum power…there should be no way you can keep up with me like this…

A- Heh you took the words right out of my mouth Uza…wait what's happening to you?

U- Oh… well this is what happens when I use my maximum power for as long as I did… I just disappear

A-I am not going to let it end like that, I can never forgive you for what you tried to do

U- Heh… I am glad I found someone stronger then me

A- MARROT WAVE (Blasts what's left of Uza)

_Hears clapping in the distance_

MM- Well done Alex your 24 hours are up

A- It was all an illusion wasn't it Master… (Returns to normal)

MM- Yes it was… even Laura was an illusion

A- Well I got the training I was looking for… and you were right Master Marr I did experience some extremely disturbing things

MM- So how was the training?

A- Great I now can go to Super Saiyan 4… Oh hey Mohamed

M- Master Marr our brother temple has sent you a message (hands him a scroll)

MM- (reads the scroll)… oh my it seems the spell that binds Uza is weakening

A- Uza is real!? And why don't you just reapply it

M- The master that first used the spell told no one which one he used and he gave his life to use it

A- Damn

MM- Also Uza might even be immune to such a spell again

A- So ill just go to Super Saiyan 4 and kick his ass

MM- Go Mohamed, Alex and I must speak in private

_Mohamed leaves_

A- What master I was strong enough to beat him in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber

MM- The Uza you fought was a younger weaker Uza then the one were dealing with now, I am afraid he is more powerful the you even when you turn Super Saiyan 4…

A- Your kidding

MM- I am very serious; to beat Uza you will have to go above and beyond Super Saiyan 4

A- But a Saiyan can't go beyond Super Saiyan 4 master

MM- Listen Alex there is an untapped power deep inside you if you can call forth that power you can accomplish what you think is impossible

A- But how do I get to this untapped power master?

MM- (Sighs) This you must discover…

A- On my own ok… how long do I have to train?

MM- (Looks at the scroll) Uza will break the seal in one year

A- Great…

_Alex spent the next 8 months trying to go beyond Super Saiyan 4_

(Breathing heavily) Its no use I'm at my limit…

MM- (Stands next to Alex) You are so close Alex… very close

A- Wait! Master Marr do you know a way to revive the dead?

MM- There is one spell I know but I've never tried it before…why do you ask?

A- When a Saiyan is defeated he is able to get stronger, so I'm thinking if you kill me then revive me then I might be able to get past Super Saiyan 4

MM- It won't work

A- Why not?

MM- You would need 5 months to fully recuperate and there's only 4 months left until Uza breaks free

A- (Punches ground) Damn it!! (Keeps hitting the ground until there's a huge hole there)

MM- Time is usually are enemy Alex…

A- Wait! The Hyperbolic Time Chamber

MM-(Smiles) Your right that can solve our problem, but are you sure you want to do this?

A- Yes Master I wont allow Uza to hurt innocent people

MM- As you wish (Thrusts his hand through Alex)

A- (Coughs up some blood and falls down)

MM- Take him to the time chamber I must prepare the spell

M- Yes Master (carries Alex away)

MM- (Gets the scroll and enters the chamber) I pray that this works (says an ancient chant and puts his hands over the wound)…

A- (His wound heals) Wow… I feel like shit

MM- (Smiles) That's normal now rest and let your body heal

_Alex only needed 2 months to fully recuperate in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber_

MM- Amazing it seems Saiyans heal much faster then we humans

A- Yea I feel more powerful… but I can tell it's still not enough

_The chamber starts to shake_

MM- Oh no Uza has broken free!

A- (Goes Super Saiyan 4) Well then lets welcome him to our temple

_Outside the chamber_

U- That's right run like the insects you are! (Laughs manically)

A- Hey tall, dark, and ugly why don't you pick on someone your own size?

U- Ha I can tell you have a high power level but mines even higher

A- (Flies at him) MARROT WAVE!!!

U- (Holds it back) impressive (throws it in another direction)

L- (Attacks Uza wildly) I will stop you Uza!

A- Laura NO!!!

U- (Smacks her across the face which sends her crashing to the ground)

A- (Flies down to her) Laura!! Please don't be dead…

L- Alex… I … I always h… had a crush on you… I thought you should know

A- You did?

L- (Closes eyes and goes limp)

A- (Stands up and glows a dark blue) UZA! IMGOING TO KILL YOU!!!

U- (Laughs) How? You can barely touch me

A- Like this (Powers up)

U- His power is growing substantially…but how? 

A- (There's a flash of dark blue the Alex's body has returned to normal but his skin is blue tinted and his hair shot up and is dark blue) By going beyond Super Saiyan 4, by turning into a Dark Saiyan

U- (Shocked) Where did you get all this power?

A- From my heart! (Punches Uza in the chest)

U- (Goes flying and busts through several trees)

A- Marrot Wave!

U- (Arm gets blasted off) Ahh you bastard!

A- You think that is bad? I'm just getting started

U- Why do you care if that bitch is dead?

A- (Rips off his other arm) Don't call her that

U- Ah shit!!

A- I cared about her because she was more then just a friend to me, I had feelings for her that I didn't have for anyone else, NOW DIE!!! (Powers up)

U- NO please have mercy (tears in his eyes)

A- You don't deserve any (blasts Uza until there is nothing left)

MM- Alex! (Runs over but is out of breath) Laura is ok she is alive

A- She is!? (Rushes to her side)

L- Alex…is that you?

A- Yea Laura I wanted to tell you I feel the same way

L- (Closes her eyes and smiles)

MM- Let her rest now Alex, let her rest…

_Laura made a full recovery and she and Alex started going out and eventually got married. Goku was so impressed with Alex and he asked him if Alex would train him a little. Finally Alex went beyond his dream, He became The Dark Saiyan_


End file.
